The present invention relates to pencil cap and more particularly to a pencil cap that can extend the length of short pencils for convenient writing.
Referring to FIG. 1, when a pencil 10 comes to its end of usage, it becomes very short in length and thus makes it very difficult to hold. Users can hardly write properly and have to dispose it. It is a waste of resource and especially children will develop a wrong value, instead of the virtue of saving.